Eternal Light
by Carb0408
Summary: Will Eric be reunited with his soul mate?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A.N. I know I haven't updated my regular stories in quite awhile, but I have a good reason. LOL. My husband is home after being overseas for the past 8 months. I've been spending time with him (obviously) before he leaves again. So I thought I would post all the contest one-shots I have participated with, to hold you over until I can get back to updating my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

He watched from the edge of the forest as she slowly glided across the wet sand. The tide was low, so the frothy white caps of the small waves tickled her feet, causing her to giggle. He could barely make out her features, the light from her lantern causing shadows across her face, but he knew it was her. He felt her call to him.

He never moved from his spot, waiting to see if she knew he was there. He shouldn't have been surprised when she stopped and turned in his direction.

"You came." Her voice was a whisper, carried to him on the slight breeze that wound its way through the leaves on the trees surrounding him.

He didn't answer, but instead slowly made his way to her, stopping only when she had to lean back to look into his eyes. Once he caught her gaze, he spoke. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you alone, even in death, vorð."

"It has been many years. I've walked this land, in this form, waiting to see you again. Hoping you would hear and feel my call to you, but you never came."

"I'm here now. I won't leave your side again," he interrupted her. As he reached for her, she stepped back, causing his hand to hover in the space between them.

"How do I not know if I am dreaming this? I've dreamt of our reunion before. I have felt our souls caress each other. How do I not know if I am being played with again!" By the end of her speech, she was looking at the moonless sky and shouting her words, hoping for an answer that would not come.

He couldn't stand to hear the sadness and doubt in her voice and closed the distance between them, pulling her tiny frame into his larger one. "Feel me. I am here. That is how you know the difference."

He felt her shudder as she breathed him in. Slowly the tension in her body was leaving and only when he felt it leave completely did he feel her silent tears soak through his shirt.

"You're really here?" She pulled back and began running her hands over his body, touching every part of him to make sure he was real.

He let her, knowing if he was in her position, he would be doing the same thing. He watched as the truth finally settled in her mind and laughed when she launched herself at him. He barely had time catch her before she framed his face in her tiny hands.

"Oh my god! You _are_ really here!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed every inch of his face, delighting in finally being able to touch him, to _feel_ him.

Before their passion for one another got carried away, they were joined by another. They could barely make out the intruder's form, so they concentrated on the voice that spoke to them.

"My Child."

Eric gasped at hearing his sire's voice for the first time since leaving him on the roof of the hotel months ago.

"Godric?" he whispered, trying not to get his hopes up.

The shadow moved closer and picked up the lantern that was discarded upon the lover's reunion. He raised it slowly, allowing the light to reveal him inch by inch until his face was in full view.

"I am here, Eric." He looked at the woman in his Child's arms and smiled. "Isabella. I see he has finally answered your call." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact because he could see the proof right in front of him. At her nod, he turned his gaze back towards Eric.

Eric felt Isabella's hands combing through his hair, giving him time to come to grips at seeing his sire again. He tightened his hold on her when she made to leave his arms to stand. "Eric," she began, only to be stopped when Eric's mouth claimed hers. He pulled back after a few minutes and asked his sire about his presence.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

Godric smiled at this. While his reason for being there was bittersweet, he couldn't help but be happy that his Child had maintained who he was.

"I am here to escort you both home."

At seeing Eric's questioning stare, Godric continued. "This," he began, sweeping his arm out, "is where your Isabella has been waiting for you. I am to take you both home, when you are ready."

Feeling Isabella wiggle in his arms, he allowed her to slide down his body and watched as she went to his sire's side, taking one of his hands in hers. As Godric spoke, she held out her free hand.

"Are you ready, my Child?"

"For what?" he asked, looking between Godric and his love. When she answered, he felt peace for the first time since he watched her die years before.

"Our eternity."

He didn't answer as he took hold of her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He knew he was where he wanted and needed to be.

In a flash of light, they were gone, leaving behind a lantern with a fading light and a still ocean.

* * *

**_vorð - wife in Norse_**


End file.
